


Хорошая мать Вайнона Кирк

by WinterStoat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, Psichology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Вайноне Кирк не всё удалось в жизни, она наделала много ошибок и много о чем жалела. Но она была хорошей матерью, несмотря ни на что. Не лучшей, но хорошей.
Kudos: 9





	Хорошая мать Вайнона Кирк

Джордж Кирк нравился всем. И тёща не стала исключением. Проблема была в том, что ей не нравилась собственная старшая дочь. Даже не так: как любая мать она заботилась о своем ребенке. Но безусловной родительской любви, которая досталась младшей сестре, Вайнона не чувствовала никогда – только необходимый минимум. И постоянное «ты должна»: помогать маме по дому, следить за сестрой, делиться с ней, хорошо учиться…

Вайнона ждала часа, когда сможет уехать из дома. И только поступив в Академию, поняла, что свободна: она слушала инструктаж по технике безопасности, расписывалась в журнале, получала ключи от комнаты в общежитии и понимала, что всё это происходит потому, что она сама захотела. Не была должна, а захотела!

Поэтому, когда привезла Джорджа знакомиться с семьей, и вечером он спросил, почему она отказалась остаться на пару дней, ведь родители так настаивали, она ответила:

\- Я люблю их, очень. И они любят, но… не совсем меня, понимаешь?

Джордж её понимал, за что Вайнона его и любила. А ещё за то, что Кирку нужна была именно она, какая есть. И Джордж ничего от неё не требовал. 

На их свадьбу его и её родители сложились и подарили им небольшую, но достаточную для первого взноса за дом сумму. И если Кирки ничего им не сказали, то мама Вайноны попеняла:

\- Нужно было купить квартиру в Сан-Франциско. Зачем вам эта земля в какой-то там Айове?

А они были счастливы: в увольнительных между миссиями потихоньку восстанавливали старый дом, счастливые и уставшие, перемазавшиеся в краске и пыли, пили кофе, сидя на ступеньках веранды, смотрели на бесконечные поля и мечтали.

Когда родился Сэм, дом требовал ещё много денег, ребенок тоже, и Вайнона сильно удивилась маминому предложению оставить сына ей, пока они с Джорджем будут на миссиях. Конечно, гладко и мирно не обошлось: приходилось то и дело слушать, что она плохая мать, что слишком часто мотается в космосе, бросила ребенка… Но Вайнона не жаловалась: она заранее знала, что так и будет, просто мама такая – все нервы вымотает, пусть и кинется помогать первая. Так что раздражение на мать и тоску по сыну Вайнона топила в работе, благо, в инженерном отсеке её всегда было полно, можно даже на полставки подрабатывать, если есть желание. Джордж уверенно шел к должности первого помощника, Вайнона тоже думала о повышении до лейтенанта, кредит за дом выплачивался медленно, но уверенно, а увольнительные в тихом Риверсайде они проводили уже втроем с сыном. И по-прежнему были безоблачно счастливы.

Им предложили миссию на три года: Джорджу в должности первого помощника, Вайноне – заместителем в инженерном. Через пять месяцев после начала миссии выяснилось, что у Кирков планируется ещё один малыш.

Ещё через семь с половиной - погиб «Кельвин» и Джордж вместе с ним. И чуть не сломалась сама Вайнона. 

\- Переезжай ко мне, - мама никогда раньше так не разговаривала с ней. Мягко и… очень по-матерински.

Наверное, это и отрезвило почти утонувшую в своем горе Вайнону. Она посмотрела на Сэма, который прижимался к её боку, на пухлое личико Джима, который сверкал своими синими, как у Джорджа глазищами и сказала:

\- Мы поедем домой.

Денежного пособия от Звездного флота хватило, чтобы выкупить дом и землю полностью и оплатить учебу Сэма в хорошей школе. А потом Вайнона устроилась на новые верфи, построенные недалеко от Риверсайда, и пахала там, как проклятая.

Она не была плохой матерью. Конечно, работа съедала львиную долю времени, но Вайнона Кирк никогда не позволяла детям чувствовать себя брошенными. Каждую свободную минуту она проводила с мальчиками. И пусть в доме чаще появлялась реплицированная еда, пусть в её ночные смены с детьми оставалась няня, но сыновья должны были знать – мать у них есть, и она их любит больше жизни.

Другое дело, что эта самая жизнь, кажется, имела свои планы на Вайнону Кирк. И отнюдь не ласковые.

Сначала умерла мама. К тому времени сестра выскочила замуж и улетела на Тарсус IV, так что Вайноне пришлось заниматься похоронами и всем, что ещё полагается, самой. Потом выяснилось, что их разумная и очень мудрая мама «немного» задолжала по закладным. Крис Пайк, старый друг их семьи, предложил Вайноне миссию на год – денег как раз хватило бы на всё и даже осталось. Кузен Фрэнк согласился пожить в Риверсайде и присмотреть за мальчиками, так что Вайнона подписалась на миссию, хотя и с неспокойной душой. Если Сэм Кирк был замкнутым и своенравным, но обычным парнем, то Джим… Вайнона больше всего беспокоилась именно за младшего, потому что он был особенным. Во всем: Джимми всё схватывал на лету, но, к сожалению, обязательно применял на практике. Желания гордиться и как следует его выпороть были совершенно равнозначны. А Фрэнк… Кузен был туповат, но надежен. Только этим Вайнона и утешалась.

Через год, когда она вернулась, всё было просто чудовищно плохо! Фрэнка, с порога начавшего ей вещать о том, что «пацанам полезно знать своё место», даже выгонять не пришлось: хрупкая, но ужасающая в своем гневе Вайнона нагнала такого страха на этого жирного скунса, что он бежал из Риверсайда, сверкая пятками. Сэм обнаружился в школьном кампусе, благо было лето и детей там собирались развлекать до самой осени. А Джима… Джима она всё-таки выпорола. 

После Вайнона сидела на кухне и ревела, закрывая рот дрожащими руками, чтобы не издать ни звука. У неё ничего не получалось, совсем ничего. Она не справлялась с этой жизнью. Старший сын отказался возвращаться домой, младший смотрел полными слез злыми и обиженными глазами. Фрэнк засрал весь дом. Нужно было подлатать крышу и водопровод. Выплатить штраф за машину. Наверняка ещё придет социальный работник – после того, что устроил Джеймс, они не могли не проверить семью.

Она не справлялась одна. Она не хотела справляться одна!

\- Ма-ам…

На кухню вышел Джим и теперь глядел на неё задиристо и испуганно одновременно.

\- Иди ко мне, - Вайнона обняла сына. – Джимми, мне не жалко машину, черт с ней, но ведь ты мог умереть!

Джим забрался к ней на колени, обнял за шею и зашептал:

\- Мамочка, прости, я больше так не буду! Просто он сказал, что машина… а я… 

Она успокаивала сына, потом они делали горячий шоколад, затем поднялись в её комнату и уснули, совершенно вымотанные и обессиленные. И, конечно, социальные службы всё-таки проверили их. И штраф пришлось выплатить. А Сэм вернулся домой, выдержав в кампусе только три недели.

Потихоньку всё налаживалось. И Вайнона уже не думала, справится или нет. Она должна была это сделать.

На следующий год Сэм отправился в кампус на все летние каникулы, Джим согласился поехать к её сестре, а Вайнона опять ушла на совсем не большую миссию в команде Пайка. Всё-таки она любила космос и всю жизнь мечтала летать.

Когда Федерация узнала о катастрофе на Тарсусе, их сразу же отправили туда. Крис только слово сказал о том, чтобы Вайнона осталась на Звездной базе, но она так посмотрела на него, что стало ясно – лучше даже не заикаться.

Имена сестры, её мужа и их дочери нашлись в списке умерших. Вайнона не плакала – не было ни сил, ни эмоций. Честно говоря, она и не думала об этой потере, пока искала Джима. 

Сын был жив и спасен командой «Потемкина», который уже ушел на Землю.

Крис помог оформить все документы, чтобы Вайнона могла поскорее забрать Джимми домой и уволиться из Звездного флота. От последнего он её отговаривал, но Вайнона стояла на своём:

\- Каждый раз, когда я ухожу на миссию, что-то случается. И каждый раз это гребанное что-то всё страшнее и страшнее. Неважно, чего я хочу, Крис, важно, чтобы мои дети были живы и здоровы. Если для этого меня нужно приковать к Риверсайду, я сама застегну на шее цепь!

Вероятно, это была полнейшая чушь, но Пайк знал, какими суеверными бывают люди, жившие космосом и полетами. А потому промолчал и не стал уговаривать дальше.

В конце концов, как ни больно это признавать, а мать была права: нужно делать то, что должно. Вай хотела себе космос и дом, и Джорджа, и корабль, и семью, и свободу. Даже теряя что-то, она всё равно упорно жила, как _хотела_ , пусть всегда приходилось подстраиваться под обстоятельства. Но свет клином не сошелся на Звездном флоте, на доме в Айове, на ней и её желаниях. Свет сошелся на Сэме и Джиме. Она должна была оберегать своих мальчиков. Обязана!

Сэм, так же молча и категорично, как делал всегда, поступил в университет и уехал, рассказав о своих планах буквально за день до отъезда. Вайнона не обижалась: знала – сама виновата. Старший сын с детства мотался от бабушки к родителям и обратно и не мог назвать родным домом ни Сан-Франциско, ни Риверсайд. Как бы она ни старалась не быть похожей на свою мать, а всё-таки вырастила Сэма почти полной копией себя. Какое тогда право она имела указывать ему, что он должен делать со своей жизнью? Лишь бы был счастлив.

С Джимми дело обстояло хуже. Он был чутким, ласковым, импульсивным, чертовски умным засранцем с шилом в заднице. А ещё был Тарсус и психологическая травма. Всё это делало из парня настоящий коктейль Молотова. Вайнона чувствовала себя боцманом на древнем парусном судне, попавшем в шторм: нужно было крепко держаться на раскачивающейся палубе, контролировать каждый шаг и умело реагировать на любую неожиданность от разбитого носа до «улучшенного» Джеймсом чего-то там, что чуть не разнесло сарай в щепки. 

Джиму было мало Айовы, а Айове было много Джима. И с этим нужно было что-то делать, хотя очевидный выход был для Вайноны слишком пугающим. Но всё-таки она набралась мужества, позвонила теперь уже адмиралу Пайку и сразу перешла к делу:

\- Здравствуй, Крис. Ты же вроде на Земле, как я слышала. У меня есть просьба.

Джеймс уже вырос достаточно, чтобы не бояться покидать мать, как боялся всё детство после Тарсуса. И достаточно, чтобы заняться наконец делом. Может быть, он пропускал мимо ушей именно её слова, потому что Джиму нужен был отец? Обычный мужской разговор по душам. И пусть сам Пайк так и не обзавелся детьми, но уж с выбором правильных слов он облажаться не должен был. 

\- Говоришь, парень – гений? – усмехнулся Крис.

\- Поверь мне, - совершенно серьезно ответила Вайнона, точно зная, что быть матерью гения не такое уж огромное счастье.

Напоследок она подсказала, где сегодня вечером искать её сына, и стала ждать.

Дождалась ответного звонка Пайка, который сначала немного мялся и не был уверен, что убедил Джима насчет Академии. 

\- Дай-ка догадаюсь: ты ему рассказывал, каким героем был Джордж?

\- Это важно, - возразил Крис. – Он должен это понять, должен помнить, чей сын, а не устраивать драки в баре, словно он простой деревенский парень! С ним всё в порядке, не волнуйся…

\- Не сомневаюсь, - спокойно ответила Вайнона.

На самом деле, она терпеть не могла, когда из её Джорджа делали героя и образец для подражания. Он был живым, любящим, веселым – Вайнона хотела, чтобы для сыновей он таким и оставался, был папой, а уже потом героем Звездного флота. Но постоянное давление «общественного мнения», как любили это называть пустобрёхи всех сортов и званий, сильно портили её старания. Особенно для Джимми, который не помнил отца, не знал и не мог даже представить себе, каково это – по-настоящему быть сыном Джорджа Кирка. Просто Джорджа, а не звездного капитана с мемориальной стены. 

В общем, поблагодарив Криса, она поняла, что простые истины самые верные: хочешь, чтобы что-то было сделано хорошо – сделай это сам.

Джим появился дома под утро и с хорошенько побитым лицом. Привычно пользуясь регенератором, сводя синяки и не слушая нелепые попытки отвлечь её от переживаний, она молча покивала, напоила сына кофе и кинула ему ключи от мотоцикла.

\- Поезжай на верфи и посмотри на неё. Просто посмотри, - Вайнона не дала Джиму перебить себя. – Я не заставляю тебя идти в Звездный флот, но я хочу, чтобы ты был уверен. Мы с Джорджем хотели летать больше всего на свете. У нас не вышло не потому, что мы не старались, ты знаешь. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты точно не пожалел о том, чего не сделал. 

\- А ты жалела?

Что ж, её любопытный сын всегда умел задавать интересные вопросы.

\- О многом. Но никогда о том, что выбрала Звездный флот, потом вашего отца, а потом вас. 

Когда Джим уехал, она поднялась в его комнату и принялась собирать вещи в старую походную сумку Джорджа. Если она что-то понимала в своем отпрыске, тот прямо от верфи поедет к пункту сбора, а потом будет звонить и извиняться, и просить переслать ему падды, вещи, книги… В глубине души она надеялась, что ошибается. Что Джим вернется, останется на Земле, ни в какой космос не полетит и будет в безопасности рядом с ней. Естественно, что она не могла пусть на секунду, но не задуматься об этом.

Но Вайнона Кирк была хорошей матерью: она знала, чего хотят её дети и что она сама должна делать. Наверное, впервые за долгие годы Вайнона чувствовала, что всё правильно, всё так, как должно быть. А потому посмеивалась, качала головой и стирала с щёк невольно бегущие слезы.


End file.
